IA's birthday
by XxK-KagamixX
Summary: Rin is going to IA's birthday party and IA has something planned for her RinxLen rated T for slight sexual themes


**Yes another one-shot**

**Disclaimer:I don't own Vocaloid so stop asking**

**Rin's POV**

Hi my name is Rin Namine **(A/N yes I changed her last name after all this is a non-cest story!)** I have an obsession with oranges, roadrollers, and bows. I'm walking to,my friend, IA's house because today's her birthday, but for some unknown reason she told me not to buy her a present. Today I'm wearing a blue cocktail dress with a silver heart necklace my shoulder length blonde hair pulled up into a side ponytail **(A/N kind of like Neru's)**. Hmmmm... I wonder why IA invited me earlier than everyone else when she was inviting everyone she told them to come at 7, and she told me to come at 5. Strange...

When I arrived at IA's house I went up to the door and rang the door bell. Suddenly the door opened revealing IA with a hot pink cocktail dress and her white hair pulled into a high ponytail she left her two braids loosely in both sides of her hair. Without saying anything IA pulled my wrist dragging me to her room upstairs. We went up (well she dragged me ) to her room and locked the door. "Um IA why did you bring me here and why did you want me not to bring a present?" I asked with that she smirked.

"Rinny can you wear this please" IA still smirking pulled a maid outfit. (Which is revealing by the way)

"Why?" I asked talking slowly, confused.

"Just put it on. it is my birthday right?" I nodded "Now go to the bathroom and change."

I walked into the bathroom taking off the blue dress and putting on the maid. When I was done I examined myself in the mirror, I saw that the maid outfit made my curves show the only thing that I feel insecure about is the fact I'm flat as a board even Miku has a chest bigger than mine. I sighed and went to IA's bedroom. When I came in I saw IA holding a camera ready to take pictures.

"RINNY YOU'RE SO KAWAII~" IA squealed. "So Rinny how's your relationship with Lenny?"

"W-WHAT?! L-LEN DON'T HAVE A RELATIONSHIP!" I yelled. Well I do like Len more than as a friend m-maybe even love him. You see Len and I have been friend's since we were babies. I only started seeing Len more than as a friend was when we accidentally kissed, it was my first kiss.

**Flashback**

_Len and I were walking to school, talking about normal things._

_"Oh my god Kiyoteru-sensei called on me and asked me what the answer was and I said it was nine and he told me that the class wasn't math it was science it was so embarrassing and everyone laughed at me" I pouted_

_He laughed "That is just like you Namine-chan"_

_"Len we have known each other since we were practically in diapers and you still call me 'Namine-chan'" I whined_

_"Ok sorry R-Rin"_

_"That wasn't so hard was it?" I said while smirking_

_"AH RINNY I FOUND YOU~" Miku glomped me and I lost my footing and fell on top of Len straddling him, but the worst (best) part was that I crashed my lips on his and as cliché as it sounds I felt fireworks and couldn't bring myself to pull away. Finally when I pulled away Len and I were flushing as red as tomato. My heartbeat increased I quickly stood up feeling butterflies in my stomach. I glared at Miku's direction, while she was trying her hardest not to laugh. I realized right then and there that I might like Len more than as friend_

**Flashback end**

"I DO NOT LIKE LEN THAT WAY!" I yelled, blushing

"Then why are you blushing, Rinny," IA said smirking "I know you two kissed Miku told me, I'm only trying to release the sexual tension between you two"

"S-S-S-SEXUAL T-TENSION" I said

"The reason I didn't want a present from you is because I want..." She trailed off " ...blonde babies" she whispered in my ear.

Then her phone rang signaling that she got a text. "Oh my god it's time" IA mumbled

Then she dragged me to a closet and locked it.

**Len's POV**

Hi! My name is Len Kagamine and I'm currently being tortured by my best friend, Kaito and his girlfriend, Miku. We are in Miku's house, I am running for my dear life. They are trying to put dress me in ridiculous clothes. I'm currently shirtless.

"Come on Len-Len put these pants on." Miku said chasing me.

"Len, listen to Miku" Kaito said

"Fine we'll stop now let's go to IA's" Miku said in defeat

I sighed in relief. I went to get my shirt from the bathroom, but it wasn't there. " Um Miku where's my shirt?"

"Kukukuku~ I have it right here Len-Len!"

"Ok can you give me the shirt?"

"I can but I won't~"

"WHAT?!, Give me the damn shirt Miku"

"Um... NO!" Miku said "Kaito now!"

Then suddenly I was being carried by the blue-haired idiot.

"Now to IA's house!" Miku said.

We arrived to IA's house. Then I realized no one besides us were here. "Um why are we here early? and can you put me down!"

"You have to wait, Len-Len" Kaito said

"Can you not call me that, BaKaito" I said

We went up to the door and Kaito rang the door bell.

"Hello IA, is our little plan working?~" Miku said

"Yes indeed it is~" IA said "I see you brought him shirtless"

"Plan?" I asked "What has it have to do with me being shirtless," and Kaito FINALLY put me down.

IA smirked "you'll see" IA said while grabbing my wrist "LET PLAN BLONDE BABIES BEGGIN!" And I was pushed in a closet causing me to fall. I closed my eyes expecting to get hurt but then I realized it didn't hurt and there something soft cushioning my fall. Wait what?

I heard a faint moan under me. I open my eyes only to be met by familiar blue ones. Then I noticed two things one, I'm straddling Rin and two she is wearing a maid outfit that is to revealing. If anyone were to walk in I'm sure they'll get the wrong idea because I still have no shirt on.

I can't keep my eyes away from her body. God she turns me on. Wait pretend I didn't say that. Fine I admit it the girl under me is my crush. Maybe just maybe I'm in love with her.

"S-Stop Staring it's embarrassing" Rin said blushing she can even put a tomato in shame.

I noticed she was staring at me too. That's it! I got off her and she tried to get up but instead I pinned her to a wall kissing her holding her wrists on top of her head. I can tell she has her eyes wide open in shock. I let her wrists go and pull away, but she grabbed my shoulders and started kissing me. It was my turn to be shocked, but I kissed back eagerly. I slid my tongue in and she responded by opening her mouth. Our tongues battling for dominance, then sadly we need oxygen and I pulled away kissing and nipping her neck, and she moaned. Then we heard the door open and I pulled away, we saw Mikuo carrying Neru bridal style.

We stared at each other in an awkward silence. I pulled Rin out of the closet and in to the hallway. Rin and I stared at each other for a couple of seconds before bursting out laughing

"HAHAHA did you see your face it was as red as a tomato." I said while laughing

"Well yours was too hahaha" Rin said laughing with me

"So does this mean we're-" I said

"Dating?" Rin asked.

I nodded "sure if you want to"

"I would love to" Rin said kissing my cheek

** IA's POV**

Aw we backfired oh well at least they are finally together the tension was killing me!

"Finally we got them together" Miku said

"Well I hope to see blonde babies in the future" I said

* * *

**Yes I agree IA I agree**

**Well that was fun I hope you loved it!**

**I personally think it's horrible but oh well **

**~Kagami-chan **


End file.
